In combat or other information gathering situations, a sensor package or other object mounted on a vehicle or vessel in motion may be used to obtain location or other information about the environment or an identified target. Alternatively, the object may be used to sight on the target for long-range firing or other purposes. Accordingly, the sensor package or other object may establish a line of sight with the identified target, which may be located some distance from the sensor package or other object, or another generally horizontal field.
While the information is being obtained or weaponry is being engaged, the line of sight directed at the identified target must be maintained. Such sensor packages and objects, however, are typically supported on a moving vehicle, aircraft, or other vessel. As the supporting machinery moves along the uneven surface of the ground, air, or sea, changes in pitch, roll, or elevation may cause the line of sight with the identified target or other horizontal field to be broken if the resulting change in the position of the sensor or other object is not compensated for.
Typical sensors and other objects are mounted with gimbal systems that operate to adjust the position of the sensor package or other object along two or more axes. In such gimbal systems, however, the mounting system of the gimbal are typically bulky structures that encircle or at least partially encircle the sensor package or other object. Additionally, each of the two or more degrees of freedom provided by the gimbal are orthogonal to each other and operate independently of every other axis. Because the mounting system must be adjusted to adjust the position of the sensor package or other object, a great deal of mass must be repositioned to maintain or realign the line of sight with the identified target. Additionally, such systems may at least partially obstruct the view of the sensor package or other object and/or may impact the usability of the sensor data.